


Useless

by devo79



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo79/pseuds/devo79





	Useless

Doctors working. Doctors that, for all he knows, don’t know their asses from their elbows. Blood all over the place.

His own heart going a million miles a minute. Some talk about blood loss and possible damage.

Zoë taking his hand. Zoë showing public affection. Kaylee crying so much that he’d wondered if it was possible to die of tear induced dehydration.

Being pushed out of the room. Jayne telling the doctor that he isn’t above kicking his scrawny little ass. River rocking back and forth on the hall way floor. Mumbling. The preacher trying to comfort her. Useless.

Wash, pale and hands covered in blood, staring at nothing. His blood is pounding in his ears. Blood is covering his hands. Simon's shirt. Serenity's cargo bay floor.

Turning around leaving everything behind. He walks down the hall and enters a random room. A small closet. Supplies on shelves. Simon could name them all. If he’d been here.

Mal slowly lets himself slide down against the wall. The room’s so small that his feet reach the other end of it. He closes his eyes. A small sob escapes his mouth. It sounds like a wounded, dying animal.

Fear is carried on that sob. Fear of loneliness and an empty bed. He puts his hands over his mouth. Strangling the wounded animal. Attempting to end its misery. But he can’t keep it in. He wails. Cries. Sobs.

He’s powerless. There's nothing he can point his gun at. He’s powerless. He can only wait.

Useless.


End file.
